vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Roy (Fire Emblem)
Summary Roy is the protagonist of the 6th installment of Fire Emblem. Named Fire Emblem: Fuin No Tsurugi. He is the son of Eliwood wielding the Sword of Seals as he can have many different mothers, those being Ninian, Lyndis, Fiora or a unmentioned women. Roy wields the most powerful blade in all of Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, possibly even the entire series. In the novel he was stated to be 15 years old. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A '''| At least '''6-A Name: Roy Pherae Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''15 '''Classification: Lord, Human, Prince of Pherae, Half Dragon (Mother is Ninian , though in the games it can be Lyndis, Fiora or an unmentioned woman) Powers and abilities: Fire Manipulation, Superhuman Speed, Sword Mastery, Tactician skills, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resistance to Magic, Dragons Breath, and Arrows Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Superior to Eliwood, defeated the Dragon Lords, who bested Hector) | At least Continent Level '(Created a Contintal Earthquake with the Sword of Seals and legends speak that the Sword of Seals could destroy the planet´s surface with the full potential of the blade) 'Speed: 'Possibly '''SubSonic '(Comparable to Eliwood and can dodge Lightning based magic) | 'Massively Hypersonic '(Comparable to Ideen) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class YJ Durability: At least Multi City Block Level '''(At least comparable to attack, receives hits from similarly powerful characters) | Probably 'Continent Level '(Takes hits from character that scale to him) 'Stamina:'High '''Range: Human Meelee with variety kinds of swords | Dozen of meters (The Sword of Seals can be used as a projectile or a melee), possibly Transcontinental at it´s full potential (Created the equivalent of Nuclear Winter) Standard Equipment: Pherean armor, various swords but his main is the Sword of Seals Intelligence: Very High (he is an talented Tactician and leader, lead the Pherean army on the war against Bern.) Notable Attacks/Techniques * Counter: Roy positions his blade defensively, then counters back with a flame swipe after the opponent attempts to hit him. * Flare Blade: Roy charges his blade, then brings it down, creates a massive explosion that deals collateral damage to anyone it hits. Roy also takes recoil damage. * Armsthrift: Based on the wielders luck, Armsthrift may prevent a weapon from wearing away. In Roy's case, he has a 60% chance of Armsthrift activating. * Patience: When entering a battle, Patience will increase Roy's odds of evading an attack by 10%. * Sol: Allows Roy to heal. He heals exactly half of the damage he did. He has a 25% chance of activating it. * Axebreaker: If the opponent wields an axe, Roy has a 50% boost in hit rate and evasion * Aegis: Halves the damage that any magic, arrows, or dragon breath would deal in half. Roy has 25% chance of activating it. * Blazer:'''Brings his sword up while jumping up, this can be angled in any direction. '''Weaknesses: '''Naive, vulnerable to all Human diseases and has no resistance to mind or soul based attacks. '''Key: Base Roy | Master Lord Roy Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fire Users Category:Teenagers Category:Fire Emblem Category:Sword Users Category:Royalty Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Nintendo Category:Weapon Users Category:Soldiers Category:Game Characters Category:Resistance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans